Inferno of the Full Moon
by SkipStarboard
Summary: Oku Kasai has the potential but unfortunately the only way she can keep it is by upholding a deal with her shadow. Every week of the full moon she must give up her body to her shadow at midnight, sounds simple enough.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fiery Guardian of the Gates

Author's note: Oku's persona Tisiphone was based off of Soul Sacrifice's Iron Maiden and for some reason I can't describe her legs and feet very well so all I can say is look her up.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit; well I do own Oku Kasai and her persona.

It was about 11:40 at night and a girl was leaning up against the gates of Gekkoukan high school. She had an unlit cigarette hanging from the tip of her lips with no hope of being lit, since she couldn't seem to find her lighter anywhere.

"Damn it!" She cursed, "Did I really leave it inside the school?" She panicked.

The girl began to pace back and forth mulling over thoughts of what to do, "_Should I even chance breaking in again? But I'll get in a shit ton of trouble if they find my lighter again… I CANNOT BELIEVE I DID THIS SHIT AGAIN!"_ She raged inwardly kicking her skateboard in anger.

After 10 minutes the girl finally calmed down, and found the resolve to break into the school once more. Why was she in the school in the first place you ask? Because she liked to skate in the halls and play a game of cat and mouse with the security guard but of course on that rare occasion she drops evidence that in turn earns her a disciplinary lecture from Kirijo-san.

The girl grabbed her board and slipped it into the stretchy bands on the front of her backpack specifically made for skaters. After securing her board, she scaled the gates and leapt over to the other side, once on the ground she looked behind her feeling a strange eerie atmosphere creeping up behind her. "Heh, it's probably nothing." She said uneasily forcing herself to move forward.

Wanting to get this over with, she grabbed her board and threw it onto the ground, then in one movement she hopped onto it keeping up the momentum. Only focused on getting to the door she didn't notice the tiny red zippo lighter on the ground with the name "Oku Kasai", carved into it. Oku slowly peered through the window looking for a flashlight beam sweeping the halls but didn't see one. "The window in the Teacher's Lounge should still be unlocked; I hope he isn't patrolling there."

Oku picked up her board and ran to the window; slowly and cautiously she slowly opened it. Finally open, she gently slid her board through and placed it on the ground and then she jumped inside taking care not to make unnecessary noise. Putting her board back into its secure place on her backpack, she made her way to the door but couldn't help but look back at the clock. 11:59 it read, and for some reason this made her feel really uneasy, "I really need to hurry up." She said shakily.

As soon as she stepped out of the Teacher's Lounge, the clock struck 12 and Gekkoukan high began to take on its second more sinister form, Tartarus. The room began to stretch and compress like a taffy making machine, "What the hell is happening?!" Oku cried as she tried to keep her balance on the unstable school's foundation. She looked around frantically for an exit but was only met with walls that were stretching infinitely higher, "What the fuck is this?!"

Seconds past and the building had finally stabilized, leaving a shaken and confused Oku on her knees and holding her head. Only silence filled the strange area, nothing more and nothing less just silence. "_Is-is it over?_" Oku thought, slowly standing up and taking a look around at her new surroundings. "This isn't school…what is this place?" Slowly walking through the giant blue room she noticed a hallway leading to another room "Is this some kind of dungeon?" Without any hesitation she continued on through the strange place.

Soon she had entered all the rooms of the floor but found no stairs, no access point, absolutely no means of escape. "You've gotta be kidding me? How the hell am I supposed to get out of here…Neesan is going to be so pissed that I've been out this late…Oh! I forgot I have my phone on me I'll just call her." Oku took her cell out of its designated patch on her backpack and to her surprise it was turned off and despite her best efforts it just wouldn't turn on. "Okay, now I'm starting to freak out, why can't I turn this damn thing on."

Oku was still fiddling with her phone completely distracted when a strange creature appeared from behind her. A black blob like creature with a blue mask giving the monster its face crept up on the distracted Oku. "You've gotta be kidding how the hell am I going to get of here now?!" She exclaimed in anger. After Oku's display of anger the creature took this as its chance to strike with a strange distorted roar it attacked the girl.

However something strange happened thwarting the creature's plans, a girl the same height, the same long night black hair, and the same school uniform, stood behind Oku from her shadow. The girl held the creatures mask in her hand and crushed it effortlessly then held her hand over her mouth allowing the black liquid to fall into her mouth as she swallowed it in satisfaction.

"Mm, these creatures really are something of a delicacy if I do say so myself." The girl said in a distorted voice.

Oku turned around and leapt away from the girl, "Wh-who are you? Why do you look like me?"

"Can't you recognize your own shadow? Can't you recognize yourself?!" The shadow asked breaking out in to a hysterical bout of laughter.

"Wait…you're my shadow?"

"You gain your composure quite quickly, I was hoping to play a game of how can I unnerve myself more."

"But…I'm me and you are me too? But you have yellow eyes…"

"It's sort of a trademark of a person's Shadow, the only difference is that I know I am not the original and I will never be." Shadow Oku said almost solemnly.

"I'm sorry but I don't follow…"

"Shadows want to be real, and they will do whatever it takes to become so, unfortunately that is the downfall of a person's shadow. Like I said earlier I know the rules, I will never become the original but perhaps I could strike a deal with the original." Shadow Oku smiled a sinister grin waiting for Oku's response.

"Deal? What kind of deal?" Oku asked feeling strangely intrigued.

"While you were turned around you were about to be attacked and I protected you, I offer my protection, but in return I want to be the original at midnight every time it is the week of a full moon."

Oku chewed on the thought for a while, "When you say offer your protection what do you mean?" 

"Explaining it all would take a lifetime so how about I show you…" Shadow Oku's body began to change. Her body grew and became clad in a rusty black armor, her skin was a steel grey, her hair grew all the way to the back of her knees and became a fiery orange which licked exactly like flames, she had a pair of giant demon like wings but they were bound to her back with chains, her arms were crossed in front of her secured by chains covering a giant hole in her chest, her eyes were wrapped in bloody bandages but what could be seen of her face was stunningly gorgeous, around her waist she wore a worn white cape covered in blood, and she had muscular thighs and at the knee her legs slimmed like a cone making her feet sharp points. Floating behind her was a giant scythe; the giant blade was crimson covered in dingy bandages and barbed wire.

"I am thou, and thou art I. I am Tisiphone the fiery guardian of Tartarus; I shall guard you as I have guarded the gates." Tisiphone spoke with a surprisingly melodic voice.

Oku felt strangely exhausted at seeing her shadow transform into this…well thing. "I don't know why but I feel like we are connected … shit maybe we are, if I have you protecting me from well whatever I need protection from you are definitely the one for the job. Tisiphone, you got yourself a deal." Oku finally gasped her body felt so heavy and breathing became laborious.

Tisiphone knelt down on one knee and lowered her head as if showing Oku her gratitude; she disappeared soon after leaving a card in her wake. Oku, exhausted, mustered all he strength she could and reached out to grab the blue card with a mask on the back, she turned it around to see a skull and the word "Death" flashed in her head giving Oku a headache.

"This is uh, one of those, damn what were they called again? Carrot cards? No wait Tarot cards! Nee-san told me about these when I was a kid." Oku recounted as she gazed upon the grim looking card, the longer she stared the fuzzier her head felt. Then a disgusting taste filled her mouth, her eyes and nose began to burn she thought she was going to vomit but nothing came up. (Well nothing natural that is.) Black goop began to ooze from her ears, eyes, nose and mouth like a faucet. The thick viscous liquid was making it hard for the girl breathe for she gasped desperately for air, "Accept it and it shall taste sweet." Tisiphone's melodic words echoed through her head.

"Accept that you are no longer the original nor are you the shadow."

Oku screamed in distress as the liquid continued to pour out of her, she stumbled over to one of the many red puddles on the ground and forced open her once black eyes, and saw that her right eye was now yellow. "Change what a glorious thing wouldn't you agree?" Tisiphone giggled.

Oku fell into the crimson puddle and stared at her reflection choking on the black goop and before she knew it she was out cold.

When she came too she was on the cold concrete of the walkway leading to the school doors. She was next to her lost zippo; she slowly trailed her eyes to the tiny red lighter. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." She said weakly. Oku grabbed it and pulled to her, but the reflection wasn't the one she was expecting to see it was Tisiphone, and her haunting yellow eyes. "I guess I can't just write this off as a dream."

"_Bzzt bzzt bzzt" _Oku's phone began to vibrate bringing her back to reality it was her neesan calling. "Oh great, just what I need a midnight lecture." She sighed lying flat on the ground on her back.

"Hey neesan." Oku answered tentatively

"Don't hey nee-san me do you know how late it is Oku?! It's 2:00 in the morning! What on earth are you doing out this late?!" Oku's neesan yelled.

"Uh, extracurricular work for school?" Oku lied terribly.

"You and I both now that isn't true, come home Oku I'm worried so is okaasan and you know how difficult it is to calm her down!"

"Ouch…I'll be home as soon as I can Rei-neesan." Oku answered feeling guilty for putting her big sister through unnecessary stress again.

"Okay then sweetie, be safe and come straight home!" Rei said before hanging up.

Oku let the phone drop on the ground and continued to lay there, "Well at least I found my lighter," She began as she slipped a cigarette into her mouth and lighting it. "Maybe things'll make since tomorrow…well maybe."

This chapter probably sucked but the next ones will get better this was just the beginning of course, I'll explain what Oku looks like the next chapter and the main Persona 3 cast will be there too.

-Skip


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fiery Maiko of the Gates

A/N: Think of Reisen's eyes as the eyes from Tell-Tale Heart, since she's practically blind her eyes have that milky look to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Oku skated through the dark town, cruising on the empty sidewalks with a lit cigarette hanging from her lips. She was headed toward one of the only hanamachi that existed outside of Kyoto, named Hana no Tengoku. Oku was absolutely dreading going home, her okaa-san was going to tear her a new one and the worst part was that she had a reason too. "_I hope Rei-nee-san calmed her down, even if just a little bit." _Oku thought as she kickflipped off of the sidewalk and onto the pedestrian crossing not bothering to look both ways.

Weaving side to side on the empty street enjoying the little solitude she had until she faced her mom's wrath. "_How am I going to tell her about my eye situation… if things get any worse I swear I'm going fuck them up."_ As if on cue a shabby looking high school dropout pushed the girl off her board causing her to skid on her back tearing the back of her jacket. ""Agh, what the hell man?" She hissed rubbing the back of her head.

"You're one of those geisha aren't you?" The punk slurred reeking of alcohol.

Oku froze, being a geisha in Tatsumi Port Island was truly something that should be kept secret because young punks like him take pleasure in raping them thinking that they are prostitutes instead of entertainers. "Yeah I am what of it?" Oku spat showing off her armband with the kanji for Hana no Tengoku and it was littered with pink cherry blossoms. Obviously, Oku took great pride being in the work of a geisha even though she was just a maiko.

"How about you do me a favor huh? I don't have any money so you have to be willing to do it for free." The drunken gangster commanded lustfully.

This enraged Oku, the geisha were not prostitutes, they had absolutely nothing to do with each other, sex and relationships were separate from the geisha's work, that was only acceptable out of makeup. Why did the scum of this island have to believe such a false interpretation of them, "Want to run that by me again?" Oku growled feeling a raging fire roar inside her chest.

"I said get down on your knees and do your job!" The gangster yelled closing in on the girl.

Oku's hand became engulfed in flame and a hazy image of Tisiphone appeared behind her, "Stay away from me you piece of trash, you and your way of thinking is why it's so hard to perform our art. Geisha shouldn't have to be afraid of people like you and it really pisses me off because you aren't worth more than the dirt on my shoes. You honestly should just die! Die already!"

The man fell backward and began to scoot backwards in fear, "H-hey what the hell are you?"

Oku's right eye was glowing as bright as the yellow full moon, "I'm a pissed off maiko that's who." Oku growled, her voice sounding as if three people were speaking at once. She honed the flame creating an Agidyne blast which was of the strongest single projectile flame skill. Without hesitation she threw it at the punk, upon impact a giant explosion of furious flame engulfed the man. The dark alley ways and the night street looked as if it were daytime for a split second, then only flame remained roaring loudly on the lonely night streets.

Oku stood hunched over trying to catch her breath her hand still sizzling with smoke coming off of it. She stood up straight and threw her head back to stare at the sky, tears poking out from the corner of her eyes, "_I-I just killed someone…Oh my god I just killed someone! With this power no less? What have I done…I can't graduate to being a geisha if I'm in jail… I can't be seen here!" _Oku thought frantically, throwing her skateboardon the ground and hopping on skating away as fast as she could. Tears being whipped from her eyes as the harsh cold wind crashed against her face.

"_Do not feel remorse, you have only exacted revenge for your fellow Geisha, rape isn't exactly murder but it does kill someone's innocence of the world. I, Tisiphone have eliminated many who have murdered, but now as your persona I see why your soul called for me with such vigor and now I understand why I answered." Tisiphone comforted in her melodically calming voice._

The girl didn't want to hear that alluring voice, she didn't want to hear someone condoning in what she had just done especially by a creature that you would never normally think would actually exist. After pushing herself to the highest speeds possible, cherry blossom petals rubbed softly against her cheeks almost like soft fingers gently wiping her tears away. "Oh thank god I'm finally home!" Oku breathed in relief momentarily shifting her focus from her board causing her to lose control and fly off.

"Oof!" She grunted on impact slamming down hard on her back again. Oku began to cough relentlessly feeling as if her spine was about to shoot from her body. "2..fucking times…I've fallen two fucking times to many!" She roared her guilt turning to rage. A fact about Oku is that her anger is so potent that all other emotions have to take a backseat until her rage subsides. After rampaging in front of the hanamachi she decided it was time for her to actually go inside, there was nothing her okaa-san could say that could make her night any worse.

Hana no Tengoku was truly a flower heaven, bright pink cherry blossoms lined sidewalks for miles, they practically lit up the long stretch of land. This area where the eternal cherry blossoms stood in harmony with the entertainment buildings and the Geisha homes had been Oku's home ever since she was a baby. Her parents abandoned her here and never returned, the only family the girl had ever known was the Geisha family she had been placed into to learn the art.

Oku walked down the cherry blossom littered sidewalk noticing how the vibrant trees looked as if they were glowing against the inky black sky. These trees never ceased to awe the girl, "How could prostitutes possibly live in such a beautiful place?" She asked herself ignoring the nagging guilt tugging at her heart. "I didn't mean to kill him but it's not fair when we are downplayed like that, I mean honestly it's not easy to get to where we are now. It's simple to lay on your back and get plowed, wait now I feel bad for belittling what they do! Maybe I should just shut up until I get home." Oku sighed defeated noticing her talking to herself only caused problems.

"Karasu-chi!" A sweet and friendly voice called out responding to the sound of footsteps.

Oku looked up to see her onee-san standing outside in a black kimono decorated with tiny white blossoms that she wore to sleep in, "Rei-nee-san? What are you doing out here?" Oku asked trying to hold back her oncoming panic attack.

"Well, I was waiting for you; do you know how worried I've been? Normally you aren't so reckless to be out so late!" She explained signaling the girl to come closer.

"Just go inside nee-san, I'll be in a sec just gonna skate some more eheheh…" Oku lied shutting her right eye and turning around.

"What's wrong with you Karasu-chi? Just come here so we can go to bed, haven't you skated enough for the day? Reisen inquired feeling more worried than before.

"Uh…well you see I have this weird bump on my neck y'know? It's been leaking puss all day I don't want you to have to see it."

"A-a bump? Oku let me see it I could probably-."

"Ah no, no, I'm just going to put a band-aid on it and call it a night, I just really don't want you to worry about it! Please Rei-nee-san?"

Reisen sighed, "I spoil you, you know? Now hurry inside you have school in the morning." She turned on her heel and entered the house with a trick up her sleeve.

"You got it!" Oku called back waiting to hear the door slide closed, "_Now's my chance, I can slip inside and avoid any more questions!" _She turned around and walked towards her house, setting her skateboard against the wall before she went inside.

"Ah-ha!" Reisen exclaimed poking Oku's non-blemished neck.

"Oh, shit…" She hissed with a mixture of fear and guilt but still managing to keep her eye closed. "_I'm fucked…nothing gets past nee-san, not even me." _

Reisen stared at her imouto behind closed eyes, she was virtually blind but she knew the hanamachi well enough to get around. It was easier to just keep her eyes closed since her okaa-san constantly berated her about her soul searing eyes. When she looked at people with her eyes open they felt as if they were set before a judge that already knew they were guilty.

"I guess I owe you an explanation?" Oku asked sheepishly hoping her onee-san would let it slide.

Cracking her eyes slightly revealing clouded blue eyes with milky grey pupils and she answered, "Yes you do, let's go to our room so okaa-san doesn't hear."

"Yes ma'am." Oku answered shakily feeling intimidated by Reisen. "_Does she always have to do that?" _

Following behind Reisen she couldn't help but feel like the woman before her was her only kryptonite. Reisen was a well-endowed woman despite her blindness she was one of the most loved geisha in Hana no Tengoku. She was tall and slender but still had womanly curves along with ample breasts. Her hair was ash brown and was naturally curly and was longer on the left side lying atop of her breast, her bang laid atop the ends of her right eyelashes and rested under a long lock of hair of the same length.

Upon entering the room Reisen pointed her finger at Oku's right eye, "So this is the puss spewing pimple on your neck hm?" She asked almost patronizingly.

"Nee-san I didn't mean to lie but… I don't know how to explain this, but my eye has become something disgusting." Oku finally spat out, bracing herself for the worst.

Reisen lowered her finger and caressed her imouto's cheek running her finger over Oku's closed eye, "I know this may sound as if I'm envious but know that I say this without a speck of ire in my heart. Never think ill of these beautiful eyes of yours, every day I wish I could see these life filled eyes as clear as when you were a baby. My Karasu-chi has the blackest eyes of anyone in this world yet all they've given me is warmth. Go to sleep and your eye should clear up if not we'll talk to okaa-san in the morning okay? Go wash up and I'll make your futon. Go on." Reisen finished lightly kissing her imouto's forehead before getting up to grab two futons.

Oku stood there for a moment shocked, her onee-san was insightful but with her failing eye's she can't see things that are physically hidden. "_I can't believe I got away with that, wait that makes two things today that I've gotten away with, lying and murder…No that isn't good, that's bad. Actually that's really bad I'm turning into an actual criminal. Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick…"_ The girl gagged then covered her mouth while darting to the bathroom.

"Karasu-chi!" Reisen yelled after her imouto but to no avail.

She slammed the door unintentionally and almost threw her head into the toilet as she began to empty out the contents of her stomach. Tears ran down her hot cheeks and mucus dripped from her now clogged nose, "I hate throwing up." She whimpered flushing the toilet and throwing herself against the wall next to it. She pulled her knees to her chest shaking like a leaf, "What am I going to do now?"

"Karasu-chi!" Reisen yelled in a panic, almost tearing the bathroom door off the hinges. "Are you okay?! If there's something bothering you please tell me!" Reisen cautiously entered the bathroom closing the door behind her expertly feeling her way toward Oku. Once in front of the pale girl she crouched down and slightly cracked open her eyes. She tried to see if Oku's eye situation was what was causing her so much distress but there was a blinding light burning the woman's eyes but she ignored it and focused harder despite the interfering light.

"Yellow?" She breathed in shock closing her eyes immediately.

Oku just shrank into herself more, she didn't know what she would do if Reisen rejected her, "Gross right?"

The ash brunette recoiled at the weak words, "No never!" She made sure to specify. "How did this happen Karasu-chi?"

Oku debated if she should even tell her onee-san what happened, it was an unbelievable story after all, "I was out late because something really strange happened at the school…" She began mustering the courage to continue, "I was doing my usual routine and I left my lighter inside the building so I went back inside to get it so I wouldn't get into any more trouble. I should have just taken my punishment." She chuckled spitefully, tears still running down her cheeks.

Despite the fact that Oku just owned up to two wrongs breaking into the school and smoking, Reisen was more concerned about what happened to her imouto she would address those earlier problems at a different time. "Go on Karasu-chi, I'm still listening." She spoke with such compassion, wiping away Oku's tears as they came.

"Well when I got back into the school the clock struck 12 and the place twisted into some kind of weird dungeon or something like that. It was then when everything got weird a girl that looked exactly like me appeared the only difference was that she had yellow eyes and this strange darkness that just hung over her. She wanted to make a deal and I was so tired I just agreed not really listening to what the terms were. Black goo began to spill from my eyes, mouth, nose, and ears, it was then I noticed my eye color had changed." Oku couldn't help but feel like she was missing vital parts of her explanation but every time she tried to remember her head became fuzzy blurring out the words and faces.

Reisen was completely still save for her thumbs seemingly working automatically, "This sounds oddly familiar, but where did I hear it from." Mulling over her thoughts she finally remembered, "A client of mine I can't remember his name, it was a difficult name to say much like a tongue twister. The man had become drunk causing him to explain to me something very bizarre but here I am now listening to my Karasu-chi telling me something similar."

Oku looked up at Reisen, "Do you remember what he said?" She asked almost desperately.

"Hm, let's see. He said that there was a school here that turned into this strange distorted tower during a time I believe he called the "Dark Hour". It was rather strange so I dismissed the thought thinking it was just a man rambling in his inebriation. To think what he said was true." Reisen gave her imouto a reassuring smile. "In other words I believe what you say Karasu-chi."

"I didn't mean to lie to you…I know how much you hate it and as you can tell my body doesn't agree with it either. You could have denied everything I said to make me feel like a nutcase, yet you listened and believed me at that. Your heart is just to big." Oku apologized feeling guilty all over again.

"Yes I hate it when you lie but it doesn't always help to reprimand a person for their actions it's usually best to let their guilt steer them in the right direction. It seems I've taught you better than okaa-san cares to believe." Reisen explained pulling her Karasu-chi into a loving hug. "You are my little crow, all of my love and effort has gone into you, don't you ever think that I would reject you. I love you more than anything in this world and I will do whatever I can for you understood? Even if that means putting my trust in the most otherworldly explanations, because now you've proven that you can't lie to me."

"_Yep, my onee-san is definitely kryptonite." _Oku thought reciprocating Reisen's hug. Oku wanted to tell her one-san that she had murdered someone to just get it off her chest entirely but she knew that this was something she was going to have to take to her grave. No one could know, this was a cowardly method and it pained the girl to take this road but what else could she do?

"Now let's try this again, wash up and then come to bed don't worry a second longer about your eye. I'm putting our futon's especially close tonight so that I can keep you at close quarters." She giggled separating from the younger girl and heading back into their bedroom.

Oku sat there staring at the floor, "_I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight." _ She stood up and walked to the mirror staring at her reflection. She had night black hair that faded into a light grey that was parted to the left, her bangs covered half of her left eye, all of her right eye, and her right cheekbone. The long locks in the front went all the way down to the last of her ribs and in the back it went all the way down to her waist. "_Sometimes I forget I have all of this hair, how did she even know it was my right eye?"_

Shaking her mind of her thoughts she proceeded to braid her long hair and bobby pin her bang, "_I'll never understand that onee-san of mine."_

Reisen's blindness is caused by this strange blinding light that just blares directly into her pupils every time she opens her eyes. So not only is it painful, it makes it impossible to open her eyes but since she is such dignified Geisha she has learned not to show pain and to just say her okaa-san thinks she looks more elegant if her eyes are closed.

_Karasu- Crow_

_Maiko- Dancing girl, for those who don't know a maiko is an apprentice of the geisha art._

_Onee-san- in this story onee-san does mean big sister but in the way it's used I mean it more as a mentor. _

_Okaa-san- means mother but in this story it is used for the eldest geisha in the "family."_

_Chi- well I just really think that honorific is cute but think of it as -chan. _

_Imouto- Little sister_

-Skip


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fiery Harbinger of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except for Oku, Reisen and the hanamachi.

* * *

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"_ A woman screamed from Oku's phone.

"Mm, help yourself." She grumbled as she tucked herself deeper into her futon.

"Karasu turn that infernal thing off, please!" Reisen begged out of sheer annoyance.

"Okay, okay." Oku grumbled as she sat up from the warm comforts of sleep, she reached for her phone then turned off the blood curdling screams. Rubbing her eyes of sleep she slowly stood up mindlessly undoing her kimono, "Rei-nee-san, would you tie my hair up?"

"Of course, wake me when you're ready." Reisen said before falling back into a light sleep.

Still in a haze the girl slipped her uniform black pleaded skirt, long-sleeved shirt and instead of a bow she tied a red tie around her collar. After rolling her skirt to mid-thigh height she grabbed a pair of black thigh-high socks that complimented her long athletic legs. Before leaving the room to brush her teeth she grabbed a black cardigan that fit her loosely, the sleeves had red bands on the biceps and on the back in red katakana that read Karasu-chi vertically in the middle.

Going into the bathroom she began to brush her teeth but was then reminded about her eye, her head shot up in fear but all she saw was a normal black eye. "_It's gone?" _she thought, "_Will it only do that at night?" _Not really wanting to think on this any further she finished brushing her teeth, washed her face, and used the toilet. Once done she unbraided her hair and took the bobby pins out of her bang letting it fall back into its natural shape.

She left the bathroom none of the geisha had to get up this early so Oku didn't normally get to see them before school well except for her okaa-san that is. "Rei-neesan I'm ready." She whispered, Reisen's hearing was more potent now that her eyes were failing her so there was never a reason to yell.

The older woman slowly sat up before smiling at her imouto, "Are you sure you want me to put your hair in a pony-tail you look so cute with it down." She admired with slightly cracked eyes.

"Yeah, that's the problem!" Oku argued with a smirk adorning her features.

"Okay, ojou-sama what color ribbon would you like to use today?" Reisen joked pulling out an antique wooden box where she kept an assortment of ribbons for Oku.

"Oh cut it out, nee-san, the baby blue one is fine."

"All right, now come here." The ash brunette called waving her hand at Oku.

The girl walked over to her neesan and sat on her legs Reisen gently ran a brush through Oku's hair pulling the back of it into a pony-tail leaving the front locks where they lay. "There you are my darling."

"No one can do my hair like you can Rei-nee-san thanks."

"Yes, yes you're welcome Karasu-chi now hurry off to school before okaa-san catches you!"

"Ah right she said she had something to do this morning didn't she? I better go then." Oku stood up hurriedly, grabbing her bag and bokken but before she could leave Reisen spoke, "Is your eye okay?"

Oku didn't want to think about this wacky business especially not this morning, "Yeah its fine." She darted off after answering. Practically flying down the stairs she slipped on her black slip on vans then ran outside. She grabbed her board not wasting any time she threw her board down on the sidewalk and sped out of the hanamachi. "_Thank god it's Tuesday okaa-san is never home in the morning on Tuesdays." _

"Gotta get to the station or I'll be swimming to school." She skated all the way to the station, showed her student I.D to the ticket taker and was given a ticket to board the monorail. As she waited she put in her earbuds and began to blast heavy metal music from her favorite band "Happy Maggots Committee" into her ears.

"_Today's recruitment day isn't it?"_ she thought wondering if anyone would even care to join the Kendo team. She was the captain surprisingly enough so it was up to her to make sure that the word got out they were indeed recruiting new members. "_I hate responsibility."_ She thought as she shoved her hands into the deep pockets of her cardigan. But immediately pulled her right hand out when she felt a card inside, slowly pulling out the card she saw the skull and her head began to pound. The lights in the station began to flicker and the air grew cold, the people began to panic as they looked over their shoulders feeling as if something was there.

Dropping the card shaking her hand in pain for it felt like she had just been slice by a razor, the lights stopped flickering and the air went back to normal, "What the hell just happened?" She winced slowly reopening her eyes not noticing the skull imprint on the palm of her hand.

"_Be careful for you hold the power of death in your hands, how rare for a human to wield Death as their arcana." _Tisiphone spoke.

"Why the hell would it be casually placed in my pocket if it's so damn dangerous!" She yelled enraged gathering looks from those waiting to board the monorail.

"_Well because it is dangerous you need to have it with you at all times or else it will spread death across this island. Death needs someone to guide it, normally arcana's do not bear cards for their wielders to hold. However death does, for this arcana makes the wielder as well as itself a danger to everyone around you. Now tell me child what is your role in the events that lie ahead? Will you be the one to cause death or will you be the one to use your power to assuage it?" _Tisiphone finished.

Oku felt couldn't feel the woman or whatever it was presence anymore so she didn't feel it necessary to ask further questions. "_A danger to everyone? Why did my soul call for Death" _She wondered in shock none of this made sense she just wished someone could sit her down and explain everything down to the T.

"I believe this is yours?" A mature familiar voice spoke handing her the Death tarot card she had dropped.

"Uh, thanks." Oku sighed grabbing the card not bothering to look up and quickly dropped it into her pocket. Looking up she saw that Mitsuru Kirijo was standing before her, her arms crossed with her book bag in hand. "Oh, Kirijo-san, Ga morning." She greeted taking this chance to distract herself from her thoughts.

"Good morning, Kasai-san." Kirijo greeted back with a pensive look on her face, "May I ask where you got that card Kasai-san?"

"No you may not, I didn't steal it or anything." Oku mocked immediately taking the offensive.

"I didn't think that you did, it just seems strange to casually carry something like that around." Kirijo reasoned, feeling as if there was more to that card than what meets the eye. "Ah, the monorail is here, would you mind riding with me?" The distinguished young lady asked.

Oku nodded picking up her board and bokken, "You're not company that I'm used to having in the morning aren't you normally at school by this time?"

"I was just running a bit late today but even that being said I'm still on time." Kirijo explained boarding the monorail after Oku.

"Yeah, yeah flaunt your perfect record in my face why don'tcha." Oku said blandly waving her hand in dismissal.

"You could have a perfect record to if you put as much effort into school as you do with skateboarding."

"Oh come on I thought you wanted to ride this with me because you wanted to have a normal conversation not lecture me all the way to school."

Mitsuru chuckled, she enjoyed being around Oku she wished she could be around her more but her busy schedule didn't allow it, "Okay, okay what would Oku Kasai like to talk about?"

Oku thought about this for a second, since Kirijo was a Kirijo she would probably know something about the school and its strange transformation. "Is Gekkoukan haunted?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is Gekkoukan high haunted?"

"What makes you think that I would know something like that?"

"Well it's owned by the Kirijo Group no? You're a Kirijo right? I thought you'd know something about the school."

Mitsuru was curious as to why Oku would ask something like this "_could she be referring to Tartarus?_" she thought. Did Oku really have the potential to see the buildings more sinister form? "How about this if I find out anything I'll let you know okay?"

"If you do, I'll tell you how I got this card you know an information swap." Oku smiled flashing her overgrown canines.

Mitsuru smiled her trademark smile, "Well it would be silly not to accept such a deal."

"Well what can I say? I know what the people want." Oku laughed, Mitsuru soon joining in on lighthearted laugh.

* * *

Oku sat in her last class Mathematics, barely staying conscious her head kept slipping off her hand waking her up for a second then repeating the whole process again. She tried taking note but all she managed to get done was getting drool stains and rude drawings of her sensei all over her notebook. "_Put me out of my misery please!" _She screamed internally.

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiing." _The bell rang signaling the end of school.

Oku was the first to leave school just knew how to drain the life out of her, "It's time for Kendo!" she chirped finally a physical activity that didn't require the Pythagorean theorem! As she headed toward the activity hall she saw a boy with blue hair that covered one of his eyes slowly walking the same way she was.

"Are you joining a sports club today?" She asked instinctively there was something familiar about the boy but it wasn't on the level of knowing him from the past. It was more like he had a quality that matched herself but what?

"Um yeah, I'm joining the Kendo club, or I want to join the Kendo club." The boy answered weakly.

"Aren't you in luck, I'm the captain of the Kendo club, I'm Oku Kasai." She introduced herself then outstretched her partially covered hand. All day there had been a skull etched onto her right hand from the Death Tarot card unknowingly she became the hand of fate creating something she herself would never understand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Minato Arisato." He spoke more calmly now and returned the handshake.

Once their hands met the skull on Oku's hand burned into the boy's entering his body, the older girl's eyes widened and images of the future began to course through her mind. A terrible scream ripped through the silence of what seemed to be the night of a full moon. She could see a beast with a katana and a half ring of coffins behind it. Minato was there and another person as well but she couldn't see who it was but she could swear that place was the Iwatodai Dormitory. Before she saw anymore of the vision she ripped her hand away from Minato's feeling as if she had just planted a wretched seed in the purest of soil.

"Uh sorry about that…what do you say we get you fitted for a uniform and you just watch the practice for today?" Oku instructed shakily.

"Are you feeling okay Kasai-senpai? Your eyes were flickering yellow and you were mumbling something…I think you were saying death is coming?" Minato asked concerned for his newly appointed captain.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's get in the gym and get started." Oku lied, her head was fuzzy and she felt dizzy but she carried herself well successfully fooling the boy.

"_Why do I feel like I just did something bad?" _She wondered before entering the gym after Minato. "_Is this what she meant by being a danger?" _Oku looked into her pocket with the card and squinted because the skull looked like it was laughing.

* * *

Oku just can't catch a break, also this is before the first full moon so it's the week of the new moon.

-Skip


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Fiery Bull-Headed Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except for Oku, her persona, Happy Maggots Committee, and the hanamachi.

* * *

Oku stared listlessly at the club members running basic drills, she didn't feel like practicing after what had happened with Minato earlier so she planned to cut the meeting short. She was leaning up against the gym wall with her arms crossed, thinking about the strange chain of events that seemed to happen one after another. "_All because I'm a fuckin' troublemaker._" She thought bitterly.

"Okay captain, I assigned Minato-san his keiko-gi, hakama, and bokken. I just need you to sign this form that you know that this equipment has been loaned out." Yuko spoke interrupting Oku's self-loathing.

"Ah, that was fast." Oku gasped grabbing the clipboard so she could sign the form. "How'd the uniform fit ya?

"Um, it's a little loose but nothing major." Minato answered quietly.

"Well that's good you seem like the type who can adapt pretty well." Oku smiled handing the clipboard back to Yuko. "If you need anything feel free to let Yuko-chan here know, she's the team manager but don't rely on her too much she isn't your maid got it?"

"Senpai don't be rude!" Yuko scolded with a light blush painted on her cheeks.

"Eh?! Rude you're always the one complaining cause the guys are constantly relying on y-…" Oku stopped herself realizing what was going on. "_Seems she's got herself a crush."_ The upperclassman chuckled to herself then shook her head. "Okay change of plans, make sure she hand washes your underwear."

"SENPAI!" Yuko yelled louder smacking Oku across the face with the clipboard.

"Ooof!" Oku grunted, her head jerking to the side from the impact.

"I didn't think she was being rude, no hard feelings at all!" Minato reassured trying to calm down the fuming team manager.

"I swear you should be wielding a bokken instead of a clipboard…" Oku complimented rubbing her now tender cheek.

"Hmmph!" Yuko huffed before spinning on her heel and briskly leaving the gym to turn in the forms.

"Don't worry she won't treat you this coldly. Come on I have someone I want you to meet before I wrap things up for today. His name is Kazushi Miyamoto if anyone's gonna make it anywhere doing this, it's him." Oku lead Minato to a young man who was training vigorously defeating all of his sparring partners effortlessly.

"Kazushi-kun!" Oku called gaining the boys attention, "Come here for a sec I want you to meet the newbie his name's err…what's your name again?"

"I'm Minato Arisato, nice to meet you Miyamoto-san." Minato spoke confidently for the first time since club started.

"Finally a new rival, when do I get to break him in?" Kazushi asked excitedly.

"He isn't a toy dumbass and he'll be joining in the fun next meeting." Oku informed appalled at the boys behavior.

"Oh fine, well does that mean you'll finally spar with me cap?"

"No." Oku deadpanned before turning back towards the wall she was so comfortably perched earlier. "Club is dismissed early today, enjoy."

Minato watched his captain walk away and felt something akin to loneliness yet he couldn't seem to keep his nerve when he was around Oku. The words "_Come back." _resounded through his head but it…it wasn't his voice.

Kazushi nudged his elbow into Minato's rib earning him a pained groan, "You got a thing for cap Minato-san?"

"Huh?! No… I just…does she usually call practice off early?" Minato rebounded.

"Actually, come to think of it she never does. It must be my unlucky day I was looking forward to practicing some more, oh well. How about we walk home together I'll tell you all about the team!"

"Sounds great, let's go." Minato agreed his mind still mulling over the strange emptiness he had felt.

Oku walked through the outdoor hall her hands in her cardigan pockets, her head was down and her eyes were closed. She was trying not to think because confusing herself more would just be more torturous. Nothing but strange and terrible things have happened but maybe once she got back to the hanamachi things would feel just a little normal. Well after she got her well overdue scolding from her okaa-san that is. "_Oh fuck…why did I cancel practice okaa-san is going to eat me alive._" Oku thought stopping in her tracks.

She turned around to see all of the club members waving good bye with giant smiles on their faces out of happiness from being let go early. "I guess changing my mind is out of the question." She sighed under her breath continuing on her miserable way.

* * *

Once out of the school she threw down her skateboard and hopped aboard taking off with record speed. Dodging and weaving through students who were going home from studying or club activities, "'Scuse me, pardon me, comin' through!" She warned as she zipped through the crowd of students. Passing through the gates of the school she turned sharply so she could stay on the sidewalk surprisingly without casualty.

As she continued on, she finally made it to the station, hopping off her skateboard, she kicked it up into her hand. Repeating the same routine she did this morning she got a ticket to board the monorail. Oku made her way to a bench that was under a television protruding from the wall.

"Yesterday there was a strange incident involving a mass body of fire, only claiming the life of one Issun Nishiwaki. This occurrence happened at about 3 o' clock last night, there were no witnesses to this strange occurrence. However it is advised that you take care when being out at such late hours in case this was done by a serial killer." A news reporter spoke from the T.V.

Oku froze, "_Se-serial killer? Seriously?_" She shook her head and shoved her earbuds into her ears not wanting to hear anymore. It was easier for Oku to simply turn her back on a problem and forget but this time she wasn't so lucky. "_You've gotta be kidding me, just the other day I was a simple hard headed trouble maker but now I'm a murderer. The news is warning people about me…Oku Kasai a senior in high school, the girl these unsuspecting people are about to get on the monorail with._"

She looked at all the people around her, some tapping away at cell phones, girls drooling over their boyfriends, her kouhai sharing precious memories. As she examined the soon to be passengers a terrifying vision of these people burning alive on the monorail filling her ears with their blood curdling screams that seemed so real. Oku stood up in shock, sweat trickled down her forehead, and her eyes wide, what did she just allow herself to see?

_And they'll burn yes they'll burn_

_Into ashes they'll turn_

_Yes they'll die, I guarantee _

_And they'll die cause of me_, the female lead of Happy Maggots Committee screamed.

Oku ripped out her earphones, frowning at the disgusting coincidence, "Now boarding, we are now boarding." The announcer said over the intercom causing people to herd inside the monorail.

The girl didn't want to board, not after what she had just seen what if that was a premonition of what was about to happen. Her breathing picked up and she began to tremble, "Go on, board the monorail child." A voiced called out from nowhere that seem to have stopped time as the passengers halted in their tracks frozen in time.

This caused a panic in the girl making her run back in forth trying to get the frozen people's attention, "If you do not get on we cannot speak, and if we cannot speak you cannot understand." The voice spoke again.

"No, no more of this! I'm not riding that thing!" She yelled at the voice running out of the station however as soon as she reached the exit she was back in the station. "Oh come on, gimme a break!" she groaned running to the other exit but again was returned to the station.

"We can continue this for as long as you'd like if you want. Time has been frozen so we practically have all the time in the world but it'd be so much easier if you'd just board the monorail."

"I'm not boarding shit!" Oku yelled spitefully running toward every exit in the station only to be returned to her spot in the station. Hours passed or at least would have if time wasn't frozen and Oku still had the resolve to escape this strange situation.

"Honestly, you are truly too stubborn for your own good but that just might be your saving grace." The voice spoke with a chuckle.

Oku, out of breath and sweating profusely she looked toward the monorail feeling her resolve weakening, "So if I board, you'll let me go home?"

"Precisely and I will even make sure that these people make it home safe as well. Now board the monorail we have much to discuss."

"Fuck, okay I'll board the got damn train." Oku spat, cautiously walking to the monorail, as she got closer the door slid open revealing a bright light. She entered feeling her fear slowly dissolve and her confusion grow stronger.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room child, my name is Igor."

* * *

Aw fuck Oku, you wanted to forget about this but now you're balls deep in it. By the way this is a completely different take on Persona so don't expect events and shit like that to be the same. The enemies and final threats aren't the same this is like an alternate version of P3 but if you just continue to read I think you'll like it. Also when I said scream for the lyric part I meant metal screaming just in case no one knew.

-Skip


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fiery Confusion

Disclaimer- I don't own shit besides Oku.

* * *

"Have a seat child we have much to discuss." Igor spoke with his usual creepy tone.

Oku slowly walked toward the conveniently placed chair that was set right in front of the desk where Igor sat. "Oh how rude of me, this woman here is Elizabeth." He gestured to the woman standing next to him.

"It's very nice to meet you Oku, I've been dying to meet someone of your caliber my wishes have finally been granted." Elizabeth spoke with exaggerated excitement.

The girl took her seat then stared at the two strange figures before her, "Ni-nice to meet you g-guys I think…" Oku finally spoke unsure of what was an appropriate response. "_How did she even know my name?_"

"No need to be scared child, I merely wish to speak with you about your rare breed, normally those who enter here have signed a contract but you are a special case. You see, it is very rare when a human is dealt the Death Arcana as their sole power actually it is something that I and Elizabeth work hard to prevent. However there are cases such as yourself where fate plays a wildcard and we cannot interfere." Igor explained.

"Tisiphone said the same thing that it was rare for a human to wield Death or somethin' like that." Oku remembered feeling better that she could follow the conversation so soon.

"Did she explain why?" Elizabeth asked the eagerness not hidden from her voice.

"Uh well I believe she said something about it being dangerous but she didn't really explain why it was so rare." Oku answered.

"Now, now we're getting a tad bit ahead of ourselves aren't we?" Igor interjected with a chuckle. "First we need to talk about Tisiphone and what she is, you cannot properly use her power if you do not know what she is right?

"Oh boo, always the boring things first." Elizabeth complained.

"Finally some answers, tell me what the hell is she?" Oku asked leaning forward in her chair so she could pay extra attention.

"Tisiphone is your persona, a manifestation of your psyche but I can't help but sense something different from you entirely on that front." Igor pondered over his thoughts before continuing. "Instead of a natural awakening, which would have been your soul beckoning out to her, she appeared before you in the form of your shadow correct?"

"Oh my, this may be interesting after all." Elizabeth chimed in eager to hear more.

"Yeah and she wanted to strike some kind of deal with me."

"Did you accept the deal?" Igor asked.

"I did, she said that she would protect me if I did, who turns down protection? Or should I have turned her down?" Oku began to feel like she had made a grave mistake.

"Well normally the shadow of a person is driven by hatred and their only goal is to become the original. It is not uncommon for a persona user to have to fight their shadow in order to earn their persona. To put it in different terms it is a form of acceptance, you accept what is under the daily mask your wear and turn it into your power. Your shadow seems wise, and I can't help but think that she has an ulterior motive."

Oku shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Should I not trust it then?"

"Trust Tisiphone for she is your persona, she has no reason to steer you wrong. It's your shadow that I'm worried about, too strike a deal with the original what strange behavior almost as if you two do not share the same mind. Like you are sharing your body with another entity, a very wicked entity at that."

"Okay gramps now you have me worried, what is it that I need to do or is there anything that I can do?"

"I'm afraid it wouldn't change anything if I told you." Igor answered shaking his head.

"Huh?" Oku whimpered.

"Well take this for an example, if I gave you the blueprints to build the perfect house do you really think you could follow each step exactly as I wrote it? Do you think you'd be able to enact each sacrifice, be able to work through your frustrations, keep from giving up and building the house the best you could despite the clear cut instructions I gave you?"

"Er, uh, well um?"

"Precisely, no matter what I tell you, at the end of the day it is up to you to decide what the next step to take is. Telling you how to defeat the creature that lies within you is not my place only you can tell yourself how to defeat it. I know that isn't what you want to hear but you are only a visitor to the Velvet Room my advice is for those who have signed a contract."

"Then why the hell did you bring me hear if you were just going to tell me that?"

"I should have expected that you'd be upset with my answer however know that while you are here I will do my best to bring light to your confusions. Well confusions that I'm allowed to address that is."

Oku simply stared at Igor then stood up, "Then I don't really need to be here now do I?"

"Well I suppose I can't stop you from leaving if that is your choice."

The girl felt rage bubble in her chest she wanted to beat this old man to a bloody pulp but then Tisiphone spoke, "_We shall figure this out together, we do not have time to waste with such vague explanations."_

Oku didn't answer her persona she simply turned around and headed for the door. "Child, do you not find it strange that your mind is connected to your persona but not to your own shadow? Why can your persona speak so freely to you, yet you never hear a word from your shadow? Does that not strike you as odd? Especially after it struck a deal with you declaring itself as an individual entity proving to you that it has its own mind."

"Of course it does but it's not like you're gonna tell me why, but like you said earlier no one can give me answers but myself." Oku retorted.

Igor sighed, "You truly are a bull-headed girl, I can't answer everything for you but I can answer everything that I can. I don't want you to leave feeling as if I have scorned you, please come back, take a seat and I will do my best to enlighten you. This isn't just for you; it is for the world that you are willing to so naively go back into without even a smidgen of understanding. Your ignorance could destroy the world as you know it and I brought you here so that I could try and help you prevent that."

"Then fucking tell me what is that I need to do?! I don't want to be this danger that everyone believes that I am, I killed someone with this persona thing and I didn't even understand why until now. I was told that I was no longer real yet I'm not fake either what the hell does that even mean Igor?! So excuse me if I'm pissed off, if I seem bull-headed but my world turned upside down just yesterday and I want to know why. Is that something you can tell me?"

"Unfortunately the answer isn't here, I can only tell you of the arcana you wield."

"Then why the hell am I wasting my time he-"

"The Death arcana is not given to humans because a terrifying beast that exists within that arcana needs a human body and a human soul to awaken. You were brought here so that we could finally have that chat. Elizabeth interrupted, it was obvious she couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Elizabeth say no more than that!" Igor roared.

"I'm sorry master but I will have to disobey you this time, Oku I will share my knowledge about the Death arcana, why it is rare, and why you are called a danger. Meet me at this station after school tomorrow, do not be late but even so I will wait for I've been waiting such a long time for this moment." Elizabeth giggled.

"I forbid this meeting you do not have the right to tell her all of this I will not allow it, I will not accept it, Elizabeth so help me I will banish you from this room. That is knowledge that I alone should relay to the child it is not your place!" Igor threatened.

"Even with that said it has not dampened my resolve to meet with Oku, perhaps this is simply fate? Besides master it seems she has become fed up with you, wouldn't it be best that I be the one to tell her of the terrifying power she wields."

Oku felt a strange relief flow within her, there was someone who could tell her about what was going on but even if they couldn't they were willing to try. "I don't want you to lose your job but I need answers, I'll meet you here in the station if you haven't changed your mind."

"Not even death could change my mind about meeting you Oku, until our paths cross again." Elizabeth spoke with confidence.

Igor simply shook his head, "If I cannot change your mind then it cannot be helped, our paths shall cross again child but whether you are still you well that still hangs in the balance."

* * *

Next chapter I explain why the Death Arcana is so rare for humans, I explain what she did to Minato, and we also get just a little bit closer to the week of the full moon where Oku's shadow takes the stage.

-Skip


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fiery Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

It was afterschool and Oku was on her way to the station where Elizabeth said to meet her. The crow wasn't as excited as she was initially, the thought of wielding a terrible power didn't make her feel as eager to know the truth anymore. As Oku walked, Mitsuru approached her, "Why hello Kasai-san where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Hey Kirijo-san, just headed to the station." Oku answered not really wanting to talk.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Kirijo asked not picking up on Oku's standoffish vibes.

"Ehm sure." Oku shrugged.

"So, do you have plans for after graduation Kasai-san?" Mitsuru inquired trying to make conversation.

"I'm going to Kyoto after I graduate, what about you?"

"Kyoto? Are you going to a college there?"

"No, there's a…er…"Oku trailed off not sure she wanted to reveal that she was a geisha just yet. "I-I have a job offer there, s-so y'know…"

Mitsuru was confused as to why her classmate was acting awkward, so she immediately picked up on the fact there was a secret. "A job offer hm?"

"Y-yeah that's normal right? To just go into the work force after graduation besides I'm not a fan of school."

"Okay, fair enough, I plan to begin my training to become the head of the Kirijo group."

"Damn, that's a pretty big deal for someone who just graduated high school."

"I suppose, unless you want to take me to Kyoto with you?" Mitsuru teased but something in her voice sounded serious.

"Sure, everyone needs an escape plan." Oku granted, not turned off by the idea of having Kirijo as a roommate.

Kirijo chuckled sadly knowing that that wasn't an option, "Will you save a spot for me?"

"_Why does she sound so sad?" _Oku thought as she examined Kirijo's downcast eye, "I promise." She blurted out wanting to see a smile on the gorgeous red-head's ruby lips.

A smile played on Mitsuru's lips as she looked up at the crow, her reddish brown eyes speaking volumes of how grateful she was to hear that.

"I'm joining a hanamachi in Kyoto to further practice the art of the Geisha, come by Hana no Tengoku if you ever need to breathe okay?" Oku offered as they reached the station, feeling a strong bond grow between the two.

Mitsuru was surprised that this unruly girl was a geisha, it was actually quite refreshing to hear, "Don't be upset when I take you up on your offer."

"Geez, I hate people who take invitations." Oku joked once more before sharing a light-hearted laugh with Kirijo. "Call me Oku from now on will ya?"

The red-head blushed feeling a deep foreign bond growing, eager to see the fruits that it will bear "Then it would make sense for you to call me Mitsuru."

"All right Mitsuru, maybe I'll see you around?" Oku asked with a big smile, she was actually glad that Kirijo had approached her today.

"Maybe you will." Mitsuru responds wiggling her fingers good bye, not wanting to leave Oku's side yet but still proceeded into the station.

Oku sighed before looking around for Elizabeth, "_I don't even know where to start looking." _

Walking around for a little while longer she saw a woman dressed in all blue standing near the bicycle racks. She looked curious almost too curious as she took one of the bikes out of the racks.

"W-wait you can't do that Elizabeth-san!" Oku yelled running up to the woman.

"Oh Oku how glad am I to see that you've arrived." Elizabeth greeted dropping the bike and walking up to the crow.

Oku picked it up, put it back where it belonged then moved the misplaced woman away from it, "Well that makes one of us."

"Is there anywhere you would like to have this chat? Anywhere at all, I don't know the area so surprise me!"

"Ehm, how about a place called Wild Duck burger?" Oku offered despite how questionable the restaurant was.

"Oh! Are the burgers made of wild ducks how exotic!" Elizabeth chirped naively.

Oku wanted to dismiss the seemingly stupid assumption but realized how probable it could be. "I'll lead the way."

After the two ordered a standard burger and fries they sat down in a booth, "I'm no longer a part of the Velvet Room." Elizabeth spoke up, as she dug in to her food.

"So he really did fire you…I'm sorry." Oku apologized feeling guilty.

"It seems you don't remember what I said, that was a risk I was willing to take because now I can watch you personally."

"Watch me?"

"Well I suppose it's time for the explanation to begin." Elizabeth stated eating the last of her meal.

Oku was astounded at how quickly she scarfed her food down, _"I've never seen anyone actually enjoy this shit before."_ She thought as she struggled to even make it halfway.

"The Death arcana as you know is a rarity to humankind because of the terrible beast it wields. This beast is known as Hades, Hades can singlehandedly wipe this world of life and send the earth to its doom. Because of this Messiah locked Hades deep inside the darkness of the Arcana, and made sure he would never reemerge unless certain conditions were set."

"Conditions?" Oku wondered taking another tentative bite of her burger.

"For Hades to be summoned three entities must be connected, Thanatos, Death, and Tisiphone, in which you my dear already possess two, Death and Tisiphone."

"Hold on, I thought my persona was Tisiphone, where the hell did Death come from? "

"This is where things become a little more interesting, Death is the ultimate shadow but he was broken down during an experiment to keep his power from ever getting out. However just separating him into pieces was not enough to keep him at bay seeing as he would no doubt find himself again. A suitable vessel was needed; there were two children whom they used as vessels for Death, you being one of those children."

Oku dropped the fry she was holding and stared at Elizabeth with blank eyes, "No way…"

"At first I thought it too convenient but now it's obvious that you will be the holder of Hades, you are the perfect candidate."

"Sorry but hell no, no part of that sounds safe." Oku declined nonchalantly slurping her soda.

"I'm sorry, but did I make you think you had a choice? You owe me my dear." Elizabeth stated her voice becoming almost sinister.

Oku began to choke on her soda that went down the wrong pipe, "Owe you? Look I'm sorry about your job but can't you see the difference between favors?"

"If you don't that boy Minato Arisato will die, you seeded the third beast within him you know."

"Excuse me?"

"A full moon is fast approaching and your shadow is soon to take you over, the shadow that I believe to be Death. Would you rather let Death the creature that scientists worked so hard to destroy encounter the third entity or would you rather encounter it?"

This was so much for Oku to take in making her even more desperate to escape the situation, "How about you do something about it? I'm sure Tisiphone would love to be in more capable hands."

"Oku know if I get involved, you won't see me in the same light. Besides you were the one who planted the seed albeit unknowingly it was still you. All I'm asking is that you take responsibility." Elizabeth explained with her usual smile.

The crow's dreams of going to Kyoto seemed unrealistic now as grim thoughts entered her head, "I don't have a choice at all?"

"No."

"What do I need to do?" Oku sighed feeling the weight of the situation pressing down on her.

"Meet me at Gekkoukan high tonight, I trust you've seen it's other form correct? I have something to give you." Elizabeth instructed now feeling satisfied.

"If I have too." Oku groaned getting up to take her leave but was stopped when Elizabeth grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Think of this as your part-time job and I'm your boss. If you do as I say, everything will be fine okay?" Elizabeth giggled letting go of the crow.

Oku looked at the woman for a second longer then left the restaurant, "_What a shitty day." _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fiery Workday

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

Oku walked into her home, her frantic nee-sans were running around the house trying to prepare for work. The crow was in no mood to work tonight but of course she had no choice in the matter. "OOOOOOKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" An older woman shrieked from the hallway behind the staircase.

"Oh fuck!" Oku gasped running up the stairs into her room and slamming the door. "_I forgot mother demon was here!" _

Reisen was in the room getting ready herself but stopped everything when she heard her sister's presence, "There's my sweet girl." She cooed wrapping her arms around Oku.

The crow returned the favor but couldn't choke down the fear of the impending fury of Okaa-san, "Rei-neesan before I die I want you to know that you are my favorite."

The older girl chuckled as she pulled away, "You're hiding from okaa-san aren't you?"

"Ehe." Oku chuckled awkwardly pulling off her hair-tie, "Maybe she won't yell if I get ready!"

"WHERE IS OKU!? THAT DAMNED GIRL WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"She's out for blood nee-san what do I do?!"

"You leave it to your favorite." The woman giggled as she kissed Oku on the forehead before leaving the room to find the angry woman.

The crow sighed in exhaustion; all the events that have transpred were all unwanted burdens. The worst part was that things were only going to get harder to deal with, "_I need a nap."_

"W-wait okaa-san please calm down!" Reisen yelled to the angry old woman who was rapidly approaching their room.

"You are always protecting that delinquent girl it's about time I give her a piece of my mind!" Okaa-san yelled as she approached the room and practically tore the door off its hinges.

Oku was partially dressed and her make up almost finished, "H-hey okaa-san, just getting ready for work like a good maiko."

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT!" The woman roared at the top of her lungs.

"So is sorry something you would rather not hear?" Oku asked pushing her two pointer fingers together.

The older woman's face turned beet red as she growled in rage, "You are disobedient, disrespectful, careless, and worst of all downright recalcitrant! How can one girl in a house full of them grind on my nerves so bad, all I ask is that you be a good student and follow curfew yet you can't even seem to get such simple structured rules through your thick skull. Now you are about to graduate to being an actual geisha and you have many wonderful offers to go to Kyoto but I see those dreams slipping away because of your attitude!"

About halfway through the scolding Oku tuned her okaa-san out and began to think of other things but was brought back when Reisen whispered in her ear as she tied up her hair. "It'll be over soon, Karasu-chi."

"And furthermore I will not tolerate any more resistance to my rules; I will not allow you to graduate if you further disobey me!" Okaa-san finally finished as she turned away and left.

The last sentence the sentence that actually held any importance to Oku shook her to her core. If she didn't graduate to being a geisha the offers in Kyoto would surely disappear. The crow knew more rules were going to be broken since she was now being made to help Elizabeth against her will. Turning into Hades and destroying the world almost seemed like a viable option.

"Listen to me Karasu-chi, don't worry about anything okaa-san said." Reisen tried to console the obviously bothered girl.

"You can't protect me from everything…" Oku sighed as she continued to get dressed.

This hurt Reisen's feelings, "Well have you ever thought it's because you won't allow me too." She muttered before leaving the crow with her thoughts.

Oku stood there quietly, her world was literally falling apart now and it wasn't fair. The crow got dressed and went downstairs just in time to leave with her other oneesan. She didn't try to look for Reisen, she wouldn't know what to say because her head was filled with so many things it probably wouldn't make sense anyway. "_I want to cry and then take a nap."_

The geisha left the house and started to walk toward the building where they worked, Oku's eyes were glued on the cherry blossoms allowing them to take away her cares. Until she caught a glimpse of a boy in striped pajamas', Oku blinked a couple of times to make sure what she was seeing was real and there he continued to stand. The boy waved shyly at her but he disappeared soon after leaving the crow in confusion. "_Who was that? What is up with today? I'm like a magnet for bullshit." _The maiko thought as she followed behind the others.

"Oku don't seem so down, we love you just as much as Reisen does. Her being upset with you isn't the end of the world, okay?" A geisha named Aoki consoled.

"Thanks Aoki-nee." Oku thanked carelessly leaning up against the older girl.

"See? Aoki-nee will be your shoulder to cry on." The cheery woman said wrapping her arm around Oku's shoulders. "She wouldn't have stormed out if she could see how sad you look, don't hold any ill will okay?"

"I wouldn't I know I'm a handful."

"Good, so I hear okaa-san wants to prepare you for graduation? Are you excited because I am!" Aoki chirped even though she wasn't afforded the opportunities to be around Oku as much as she would like, she loved the girl with all of her heart.

"I want to be excited but I'm afraid I'll screw up and she won't let me."

"Don't worry Oku, Okaa-san is old fashioned and doesn't understand how teenagers are today. You know that Reisen and I wouldn't allow her to do that to you." Aoki said with confidence.

"Kaa-san would destroy you if she heard you say that Aoki-nee." Oku said managing a laugh.

"I'm not afraid of that angry old woman." Aoki laughed, pulling Oku close and leaning her head atop the crows'. "Make sure to tell Reisen what's bothering you after this."

"Why would I tell her my problems instead of apologizing first that sounds inconsiderate?" Oku questioned not understanding her strange oneesan's logic.

"Hmmph! I'll let you in on a little secret of mine." Aoki-nee whispered leaning in close to Oku's ear.

"If you can find it in your heart please don't!" Oku joked pretending to beg in distress.

"How rude! For that I'm really going to tell you, women like to feel important and loved. So if they can help you feel comfort in your problems than seeing you happy makes them happy. Don't ever forget!"

Though that logic seemed totally backwards it made a lot of sense to Oku, as she recalled all the times she had confided in Rei-neesan. "Maybe I should tell her what's going on…" Oku muttered out of ears reach. However Aoki didn't need a verbal response seeing realization emerge on the crow's face was enough for her.

"Okay girls its show time!" Okaa-san barked trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably.

"She sounds like a drill sergeant running a pageant." Oku whispered to Aoki with a laugh.

Aoki did her best to hold back the giant laughing fit that threatened to release itself at any moment, "Shhhh!" She hissed at Oku trying to combat the laughs with maturity.

As the showgirls entered the traditional building that was already full of customers, like it was second nature the beautiful Geisha fanned out into the crowd except for Oku. She looked in the back of the room to see Reisen tuning her shamisen, and warming up with a fast paced song the crow loved dancing too. "Here's my chance." Oku said psyching herself up as she walked rhythmically toward her nee-san.

Reaching the small wooden stage where Reisen's was perched, Oku began to dance elegantly and skillfully. This was Hana no Tengoku's money maker the duo's performance of song and dance, enrapturing everyone in the room. "How about you sing Karasu-chi?" Reisen suggested finishing the song and getting ready to start another.

"If it will make up for earlier, hit me." Oku agreed her body slowly falling into an angelic pose.

A slow song was born from Reisen's shamisen, Oku knew this song as a farewell ballade the song that only she has sung to perfection.

_You leave when the snow kisses the grass_

_Erasing your footprints, a memory of the past_

_Would you love me if you've seen that I've waited_

_Would you believe that our love is fated_

_I stand in the cold, biting wind_

_Waiting for the warmth of my reverie to begin_

_But it's lost just like you_

As the song continued Oku looked out to the crowd, where she was greeted by wet glistening eyes. These were fulfilling moments where she could ditch Oku problems at the door and become the glamorous maiko Karasu. Once the song finished the room filled with claps, Aoki and the other geisha giving them a standing ovation, blowing an enfilade of kisses. "Beautiful as always." Reisen complimented glad that she was able to hear Oku's rare singing voice.

"Thank you nee-san, also I'm so-." Oku began but stopped when she saw Mitsuru still dressed in her uniform enter the room. "_Sh-she actually came?"_

"Talk to me later, when you're ready okay Karasu-chi? Try and relax until then." Reisen reassured feeling anxiety roll off the maiko.

Before running to greet Mitsuru, she bent over and wrapped her arms around her nee-san then went off to greet her classmate. "Mitsuru?" Oku called out tentatively not wanting to alarm the red-head.

"Oku?!" Mitsuru gasped at the sight of Oku in full make up and an elegant black kimono.

"Would you like to have a seat with me?" Oku offered staying in character not letting an inkling of her true self to show.

Closing her mouth and shaking off the deep blush she felt warming her cheeks, "Lead the way."

"I know you just arrived, but what do you think so far?" The crow maiko asked, leading the two to a table and sitting down.

"To be honest it's wonderful, and you look beautiful." Mitsuru answered awestricken by the traditional sights and music.

Oku blushed under the white make-up hoping that it was properly hidden, "Geez I'm supposed to be the charmer, people pay me for conversation."

Mitsuru giggled hearing the crow's rough voice come out of her elegant exterior, "Oh really? What kind of conversations do people illicit from you?"

The crow tilted her head, keeping her eyes on the red-head, "I've talked about skateboarding all the way down to why the sky is blue. Simply my job is to entertain you in ways that leave you with an impression and not a next morning mistake."

"Oh I see, then how about we talk about why you asked me if Gekkoukan high was haunted?" Kirijo asked sipping tea from a cup that Oku had just filled.

The maiko tensed at this question seeing as she is due there tonight to meet Elizabeth, "A couple of rumors that I had from customers during the week, I was curious to see if they were true." Oku lied keeping an inviting smile on the whole time.

"You really do talk about many topics," Mitsuru began believing Oku's lie, "I can't help but feel like I need to be unique."

Feeling bad about lying Oku sighed and looked at the red-head with soft eyes, "This conversation is on me, so anything will do."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think that you actually want to speak to me." Mitsuru murmured letting down her walls wanting to have a meaningful conversation with this girl she had just recently come to know.

"Good thing you know better." Oku retorted covering her ruby red lips with her long black sleeve.

The two had a long conversation about everything they could until it was time to close, in which Oku was sad to see come so fast. "I want to see you here more; talking to you made me forget all my worries."

"I'll have to agree, I don't think I've spoken about anything for that long before. To think it would be you, and not Akihiko." Mitsuru admitted as she walked alongside Oku outside.

The crow's heart skipped when she heard Akihiko's name, _"I wonder if he's her boyfriend? Huh?! Why am I asking that not like it's my business." _

While Oku fought her strange jealousy tinged thoughts, Mitsuru pulled the maiko into a hug which was uncharacteristic for the regal red-head. "Since the day we first spoke, I've been wanting to do this."

Mitsuru's words tickled Oku's ear as they stood their tangled in each other for what seemed like forever, "Would you mind if I come every night that you work? I'll pay of course, I just want to speak to you again."

"I wouldn't make you pay for something that I enjoy just as much; I'll make you pay if you don't show up." Oku said half-jokingly, slowly pulling away from the warm hug.

"Good, I'm glad." Mitsuru chirped with a genuinely ecstatic expression, "I guess I better return to the dorms but I'll see you tomorrow right Oku?"

"Of course, Mitsuru." Oku reassured waving to the red-head before she put on her helmet and rode off on her motorcycle. Watching Mitsuru zoom out of the hanamachi, her mind gravitated back to the explanation she owed Reisen and the item she was getting from Elizabeth tonight. Feeling anxiety branch in her heart she felt a powerful urge to call for Mitsuru to hold her once more.

* * *

If you haven't noticed yet this is going to be Oku and Mitsuru.

-Skip


End file.
